AlBis
|magic1=Gun Magic |character2=Bisca Connell Bisca Mulan (Maiden Name) |kanji2=ビスカ・コネル |romaji2=Bisuka Koneru |age2=25 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Requip: The Gunner |children=Asuka Connell |imagegallery=AlBis/Image Gallery }} AlBis (Alzack x Bisca) is a canon pair between Fairy Tail Mages, Alzack and Bisca Connell. About Alzack and Bisca Alzack Connell Alzack Connell (アルザック・コネル Aruzakku Koneru) is a Mage from the West. He came to Fairy Tail as an immigrant and joined the guild. As of the year X791, he is the husband of Bisca Connell and the father of Asuka Connell. Alzack is a young man of average height with long black hair that covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is always obscured by his hair. In the anime, his hair appeared quite short in comparison to the manga until the Fighting Festival arc. The 7-year time skip didn't affect Alzack’s appearance much, with the only prominent differences being his much shorter, spikier hair; as for accessories, it’s worth noting the addition of a pair of earrings composed of small tassels hanging from both of his ears. A man from the western country, Alzack's attire mirrors that of fictional cowboys, minus their signature hats. His outfit consists of a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasselled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges - these being held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle. On his feet he wears simple shoes, or boots. He has a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps one of his guns, and he also sports an ornament circling his left leg, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part. Seven years from the seeming disappearance of Tenrou Island, Alzack's attire received subtle changes: his former poncho was replaced by a new, lighter-colored one, adorned by large dark stripes near its collar and lower edges, and sporting no strips hanging from it unlike his old one. He seems to have added a dark vest over his shirt, and switched the belt holding up his old pants to a new one, whose buckle is adorned by an incision reminiscent of a small, stylized sun. Alzack is a kind and determined individual who loves his comrades and is willing to risk his life to fight for them. However, this determination of his seems to disappear when it comes to Bisca Mulan, the girl he loves and whom he was originally very shy around. Alzack displays extreme dedication towards her, as seen when Bisca was turned to stone by Evergreen under Laxus Dreyar's orders: Alzack was willing to do everything to save her, going as far as to fight and defeat his own guild mates to do so, all the while claiming that he would never forgive Laxus for doing such a thing to her. Bisca Connell Bisca Connell (ビスカ・コネル Bisuka Koneru), maiden last name: Mulan (ムーラン Mūran), is originally from the West. She came to the Fairy Tail as an immigrant and joined the guild. As of the year X791, she is the wife of Alzack Connell and the mother of Asuka Connell. Bisca is a young woman with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, and is always seen wearing red lipstick. After the time skip, Bisca seems to have gained sharper facial features, and has developed a curvier physique. The lower section of her hair is now tied into a thick braid. Prior to the S-Class Trials of X784, Bisca's attire mirrored that of a fictional cowgirl, with a Western-style hat always visible on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body was covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiraling motifs (portrayed as plain blue in the anime) with darker, striped edges (portrayed as plain white in the anime). During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, she sported a purple, revealing halter bikini. After the disappearance of Tenrou Island, her attire became skimpier, consisting of a revealing bikini top covered in dark stripes below an open, dark buttoned vest. A similarly colored skirt adorned by a series of light strips hanging down from it in the middle part covers her lower body, whilst a pair of high-heeled cowgirl boots decorated by matching strips are on her feet. Also present are a set of armbands now circling Bisca's biceps, paired by darker, simple long bands around her wrists. She also switched to a dark cowgirl hat with a curved-up brim, adorned by a lighter-colored band covered in large studs. Bisca is a determined girl who loves Fairy Tail and is willing to fight for the sake of her comrades. Not withstanding, this headstrong personality of hers completely disappears when it comes to her fellow immigrant from the West - Alzack Connell, whom she had always secretly loved. In X785, however, she and Alzack got married and later on had a child: Asuka Connell. Relationship Due to the both of them employing the same Magic, Alzack and Bisca usually partner with each other and have developed a close relationship. For a long time, Alzack had been in love with Bisca and the two were usually seen together, often-times watching Gray and Juvia and wishing that their relationship would be like that as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 7-8 Alzack's dedication towards her can be seen during Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe's rebellion when he was willing to attack his guild members in order to return Bisca, who was turned into stone by Evergreen's Magic, to normal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 16-20 Bisca is also in love with Alzack and cares deeply for him, as seen when she was comforting him when he failed to be chosen as a candidate for the X784 S-Class Mage Promotion Trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 17 A year after the supposed destruction of Tenrou Island, Alzack married Bisca and their union resulted in the birth of a daughter whom they named Asuka.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, CoverFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Cover Sypnosis Phantom Lord Arc During the Guild War between Fairy Tail and the Phantom Lord Guild, Alzack Connell, Bisca Mulan, and the other members Fairy Tail attack Phantom Lord's base.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-9 In the midst of the confrontation, the two are shown covering each other's backs while taking down numerous opponents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 When Makarov is caught off-guard by Element 4 Aria's Metsu's spell, has his Magic drained and is sent crashing down to the first floor of the building, Alzack, who's fighting a Phantom Lord member, is seen shocked, asking what happened upstairs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 3 While Bisca, despite her being amongst the ones commenting they can still fight, retreats from the enemy base.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 7 Alzack and Bisca are subsequently the ones charged with taking the injured Makarov to his old acquaintance, the healing Mage Porlyusica, in order for him to receive treatment. Both of them are surprised when the healer slaps the unconscious master in the face. Demanding an explanation, the two are told it is punishment for having rushed into things without considering his age. The woman then angrily demands to know why the two of them are still around, which prompts Alzack and Bisca to try and convince the healing Mage to let them stay, stating that they're worried for their master. Porlyusica orders them again to go home, stating that worried faces are bad for the ill. She proceeds to explain the mechanics behind Aria's Airspace Magic, the cause of Makarov's injury, and, when the two "guests" state they'll let the others know about it, she angrily reprimands them for still being around, running after them with a broom in a comedic way and prompting them to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 3-4 When Phantom Lord's own guild building marches against Fairy Tail on large mechanical legs, Alzack is the first to spot it, and rushes to inform his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 15 Bisca is later seen, alongside her similarly shocked guild mates, watching as Phantom Lord's self-propelled guild building marched towards them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 19 When Phantom's Guild Master Jose Porla demands Lucy Heartfilia be handed over, Alzack, together with Bisca and all of their guild mates, angrily cries that the man's out of his mind if he thinks they will agree, refusing the order and readying to fight. When Jose sends his Shades to attack Fairy Tail, Alzack with Bisca by his side and his fellow guild members, attacks the ghostly soldiers down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 9-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 2 After Makarov, having been healed thanks to Mystogan's intervention, appears to fight Jose and casts Fairy Law, Alzack and Bisca appear shocked, with the former commenting that the spell has no effect on them, and the latter wondering if it's capable of distinguishing between friend and foe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 3 After Jose's defeat and Fairy Tail's victory, the two of them are seen hugging happily in the crowd of cheering guild members, seemingly without their usual embarrassment towards each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 8 They are then seen alongside their guild mates, listening to Makarov's comforting speech to Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 15-19 Fighting Festival Arc During the Harvest Festival, Bisca participated as the sixth contestant in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. She uses her Guns Magic to demonstrate her shooting abilities by shooting multiple coins. Bisca was able to get Alzack's admiration who commented her cute during the performance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 15 Later on, however, Bisca and the other contestants are turned into stone by Evergreen's Stone Eyes, to be used as hostages while Laxus Dreyar attempts to become Fairy Tail's Guild Master and prove himself as the guild's strongest Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 14-15 After Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe leave, the so-called "Battle of Fairy Tail" begins and everyone rushes around to find the four opponents and free the girls; Alzack swears before Bisca's statue that he'll save her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 7 As he's searching around for Laxus, Alzack stumbles upon Jet and Droy, with none of them having found any trace of their opponents. Alzack angrily kicks a nearby crate, stating that he'll never forgive Laxus for what he has done. Before he can move on though, the three find themselves surrounded by one of Freed Justine's Magical barriers, which will only allow the strongest Mage to leave, thus forcing those stuck inside to fight each other. Jet and Droy refuse to fight, but Alzack instead claims that he has to save Bisca, and can't hang around doing nothing. He rapidly defeats both Jet and Droy, with his being the first battle of Laxus' "game". He's then leaves the place, moderately wounded and stating that he's sorry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 16-20 An injured Alzack continues through the whole battle, and remains the only one left of the original group that went searching for Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. He does, in fact, succeed in his objective, encountering Freed. He reprimands him for using his spells, which forced him to fight his comrades, all the while repeating to himself that it was for Bisca's sake, and then proceeds to attack him with Tornado Shot. However, Freed easily slices through it with his sword, much to Alzack's dismay. A moment after, Alzack moves his hands to his neck, having become incapable of breathing, and asks if Freed possesses another "weird Magic" aside from his enchantments before losing consciousness. Freed re-sheaths his blade and reveals that he simply used one of his barriers, with its effect being to deprive those who employ Magic inside it of oxygen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 9-12 Having regained consciousness sometime later, Alzack is present when everyone is informed through the use of Warren Rocko's Telepathy that the hostage girls having been saved, something which puts him at ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 11 When Laxus activates his Thunder Palace, Alzack is amongst those who attack the Lacrima orbs, helping save the town from destruction. This however also gets him hurt when the Organic Link Magic on the Lacrima turns the power of his attack back on him in the form of lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 14-18 After Natsu Dragneel manages to defeat Laxus and save the town, Alzack and Bisca are seen together with their guild mates, Alzack nattering with Jet and Droy, the ones he fought and defeated before in order to save Bisca.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 7 Alzack and Bisca are later seen taking part in the Fantasia parade in different floats.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 7 Alongside the rest of the guild, they raise their right hands up to the sky with the index finger sticking out, in order to bid farewell to the excommunicated Laxus, who is observing the parade, and to let him know that, anywhere he goes, his guild will always watch over him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 14 Oración Seis Arc Alzack and Bisca are briefly seen amongst the others when Makarov declares that Fairy Tail will form an alliance with other legal Guilds to take down the Dark Guild Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 15 After the Light Team's success, Alzack and Bisca are seen amongst the crowd of Fairy Tail members welcoming Team Natsu back and greeting their newest members Wendy Marvell and Carla. Alongside the others, he's surprised and thrilled to hear that Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 10-11 As the guild proceeds to party and celebrate, the two watches Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser's growing relationship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 Edolas Arc Alzack and Bisca, much like everyone else in the guild, are excited by the news regarding Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's ace member and strongest Mage, returning to the guild after three years of absence, and they wait for him alongside the others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 5 All of them are shocked to hear that not even Gildarts himself could complete the 100 years job he set out to finish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 10 A few days later, Gray teaches Juvia how to eat some Caramade Franks while Alzack and Bisca watches them. Alzack ponders how he can get close to Bisca in a similar way while Bisca wonders how she can get close to Alzack like Juvia and Gray did to each other. Erza then arrives and comments about Bisca and Alzack getting along.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 7-8 A short while later, Alzack, Bisca, the other members of Fairy Tail, aside from Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla, and the entire town of Magnolia are all sucked into the parallel world Edolas by the Anima dimensional gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 16-17 Once there, they're turned into a gigantic Lacrima crystal to serve as a source of Magic for Faust's kingdom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, everyone is saved from such a fate by Mystogan's intervention, with him reversing the sucking process of Anima and throwing all of Edolas' Magic into Earthland. The town of Magnolia, alongside all of its inhabitants and the Fairy Tail members, is restored to normal, and the Guild is later shocked when they discover that the Lisanna who was in Edolas also came back with them, moreover that she is the Lisanna Strauss they all once knew.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 20 Tenrou Island Arc After Lisanna's welcoming party and the following "brawl", Alzack and Bisca are seen sleeping not far from each other in the hall with their guild mates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 15 With the nearing of S-Class Trial, which will grant eight chosen participants the chance to compete in a contest which will make one of them an S-Class Mage, Alzack and Bisca, much like many guild mates, try to take on many jobs in order to be chosen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 8 Alzack optimistically remarks that, whatever the exam will be, those who pass shall become S-Class.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 15 After the candidates' names have been announced and Alzack is seen grieving over the fact that he wasn't chosen, Bisca stands at his side to comfort him, stating that there's always next year.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 17 X791 arc Seven years after the disappearance of Tenrou Island, and the Fairy Tail Mages on it, Alzack and Bisca, now married, wait for Romeo who is staring out into the ocean. Alzack tells Romeo they should hurry back to the guild so Macao won't worry about him.The group then returns to the guild and learns from their guild mates that The Trimens believes that Tenrou Island still exists. In one last attempt to find their guild mates, Alzack, joined by Bisca, Droy, Jet, Warren and Max, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long curly hair, who exposes Tenrou Island, inside a sphere bearing the mark of the guild. The group then follows the girl who leads them to the Natsu's motionless and half-buried body.However, the group discovers that Natsu and the rest of the missing members are still alive and were saved from Acnologia's attack by the girl who is the first Fairy Tail Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. The group then returns to the guild and defeats Teebo and his gang who were about to attack the other members of Fairy Tail. The night after the return of the missing members, the whole guild celebrates. During the celebration, Alzack and Bisca inform the missing members about their marriage and also about their daughter, Asuka Connell. Key of the Starry Sky arc Alzack, along with Bisca, Asuka and Makarov, tells Lucy that Natsu is looking for her because they accepted a job to capture some bandits. Though shocked at first upon hearing that Michelle wants to go too, he doesn't mind and asks Macao if she can go. Later, they, along with the rest of the guild, watch as the key, which was dropped by Michelle, levitates and letters appear on it. When the groups of Fairy Tail are out looking for the clock parts, Alzack arrives at the guild to find Bisca and Asuka reading the Key of the Starry Heavens book. Much to Alzack and Bisca's shock, Asuka finds the ending to be surprising and states she does not like it. Alzack asks Asuka why she hates the book, to which she replies "they're making a mistake". He listens as Bisca asks her why they're making a mistake; Asuka replies that they shouldn't collect the pieces, to which he infers Asuka is talking about the Infinity Clock. They were shown later on as they tried to stop Midnight as he attempted to disturb Will Neville's grave. They then proceeded to attack him, although they were defeated. Grand Magic Games arc Alzack and Bisca later go to the guild with their daughter Asuka. The two, along with Max and Romeo, inform the returning members about Sabertooth, the number one guild in Fiore and about the fact that Fairy Tail is now considered as the weakest guild. Romeo tries to tell the returning members something that they can do in order to be Fiore's number one guild again but the other members of Fairy Tail, including Alzack, oppose his idea. Romeo, however, refuses to listen to his guild mates and goes to inform the returning members about the Grand Magic Games, a festival where the winning guild will be considered number one and be awarded 30,000,000 http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Jewels. The other members try to dissuade the returning members from joining, to no avail. Months later, after the training is complete, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Jet, Droy, and Makarov meet Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla at the city where to festival is taking place; Crocus. Alzack along with the others explain to Team Natsu how the tasks change every year for the tournament, along with the rest of the rules. When the day of the games come the couple, along with the rest of the guild members cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild. When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate. OVA During Lucy's fight against Flare, they, alongside his guildmates cheer for Lucy, unaware that Flare has Asuka as hostage to make Lucy lose. Everyone is surprised when Natsu unveils Flare's attempt, but even with the exposure of it, Lucy still loses. After the first day of the Games,they both joins the party held in Fairy Tail's lodgings.After the third day's events and battles, the Fairy Tail Mages celebrate their victories by throwing a party and having fun. After that the Grand Magic Games administration decides to re-arrange the teams due to Raven Tail's disqualification;Fairy Tail as a result reorganizes its team consisting of five members. Alzack and Bisca alongside with the fellow Fairy Tail comrades are seen in the audience cheering their new "strongest team" comprising of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza. For the Tag Battle portion of that day, Ichiya and the unknown Bunny person from Team Blue Pegasus are selected to fight Bacchus and Rocker from Team Quatro Puppy. At the start of the match, Ichiya tells the bunny that he can remove the costume, which he does and reveals to be the Exceed Nichiya, much to the guild members' surprise and displeasure. Soon after it, Levy suggest the Guild members to rest at the water park "Ryuzetsu Land", Fiore's most well-known summer rage spot. Bisca goes there with her Guild mates, and meets Ichiya there as well. She witnesses him running with Natsu, and tells him to act his age, but gets ignored by him. Ironically, Ichiya slips on the ground and makes Natsu trip and fly,which after several accidents results on him getting angry and destroying the location with his Magic. This reckless action that leaves Bisca knocked out belly up near a pillar. Children Asuka Connell (アスカ・コネル Asuka Koneru) is the daughter of Fairy Tail Mages, Alzack and Bisca. She's a six year old with brown hair (dark green in the anime) and large purple eyes, with two blush spots adorning both cheeks. She is seen to prefer wearing Western clothes just like her mother. Her name is a combination of both parents names; "A" from Alzack and '-''suka" '''from Bisuka (the Romanji version of Bisca's name). References Category:AlBis Category:Canon Pairs Category:Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help